Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{t + 9}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{2t}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (t + 9) \times 2 } { 2 \times 2t}$ $q = \dfrac{2t + 18}{4t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{t + 9}{2t}$